New Love
by Keily Bee
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**HI people, I was just bored and I just finished reading New Moon, so I wanted to write this. X)**

**Don't yell at me if it sucks, 'cause if it does I will apologize in advance: I AM SOOOO SORRY!!T_T please don't hate me for being a bad writer!! SORRY!**

**Ok, so there is my apology!**

**Ok I really don't get why I am so pro Jake and Bella and stuff, but I guess I can just picture them together so well! XD So yes this is Jacob/Bella.**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own The Twilight Series, or New Moon, or the song Take Me Away, sung by Avril Lavigne.**

**(I do however recommend listening to the song while reading this)**

**I know Bella probably doesn't own a guitar, but no story is complete without music! At least I think so, so here she does! And she plays it! And writes music! And I should stop now!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Bella's POV(Point of View)  
****  
**I opened the door to my truck and stepped out in to the softly falling rain. Strangely, I was still all smiles even though it had been awhile since I left La Push. I couldn't help it, being with Jake and the other wolves made me...happy. I carefully made my way towards the front door and I let myself in. " Home from my home away from home." I said to myself. Charlie said he had to make a quick stop at the police station on his way back, so he should be home in a bit.

Oh dear. I hate being alone lately. Especially after leaving La Push, because I can feel the hole in my heart start to make itself known again. I sighed. Even after all this time...  
What has it been, half a year? Well lets see, he left in September and now its...almost the end of March. Ok so September, November, December,(whats with the 'embers' there?) January, February,(and the 'rys' there?) 6 months. Yep half a year. I ran upstairs and in to my room, wondering why I was so pathetic.

He's probably over me by now. No he was over me before he even left. No calls, no letters, no way of knowing if he was even ever that in to me. I know I love him, and he said he loved me, but did he? Did he _really?_ Maybe....maybe not.

_Do you really believe that, Bella__?_

"Oh!" I gasped, shocked. Then I groaned. It was his voice again. " Why won't you just let me forget you?" I said under my breath.

_Just stop thinking about me and I will stop bothering you._

"You make that sound so easy..." I mumbled.

_Live a normal life Bella, without me._

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" I asked stubbornly. I took a deep breath. "Great now I'm talking to it. Ugh!" I put my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around them. I let myself have a minute or two before I got up and started to get my shower stuff ready.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." I mumbled to myself. I walked to my closet and yanked on a shirt, making the bar where all the coat hangers on it fall down."Ugh! Stupid klutz!" I yelled at myself. I began to pick up my stuff, the I let my hands wander on the pile of clothes as I came across something hard and rough. "What?" I said as I pulled out a giant black guitar case.(The pouch kind, not the hard plastic kind) "Wow.." I whispered to myself. "I completely forgot about this thing..." I hadn't played guitar in.....a long time, even before I left Phoenix. I forgot about the closet mess and zipped the case open. I smiled when I saw my beautiful light-brown guitar. I was careful as I carried it over to my bed. I sat down and put my fingers over the strings, playing a soft cord. "Eh, it still works." I said dumbly. Absentmindedly I let myself play a soft tune, picking up rhythm as I did. Then I began to add small words, the sentences, then verses. I took out my small green notebook, tucked away safely with the guitar, and began to write it all down. I hesitated as I began to sing, softly at first, then letting myself sing as loud as I wanted.

_**I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew?  
What would you do?  
**  
_**_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_**

**_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands_**

**_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_**

**_I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)_**

**_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_**

Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away

"Take me away..." I sighed. Edward.....Does he miss me? Does he think about me? Does he care? If I were to die in some fatal accident, would he give me a second thought?

* * *

**EEK IT WAS BAD I KNOW! Eh, I'm posting it anyway, and like in say in like, everything, I got no life, so I will post the next chapter either today or tomorrow. REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**-Sour Candy**_

**P.S: I don't agree with how some of the people in the movie look like, or at least I didn't before now, now the only on I d can't get use to is Bella, this is how I pictured her, so if it helps for me she looks like Kat Dennings, there's a link on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I Have no life, so on to the second chapter!**

**Lol, I hope you guys like my story please, criticize me and give me a reason to keep writing!**

**Oh and BTW I let it slip in the last chapter that Bella already knew about the werewolves, but I take it back, so this scene is a bit before the motorcycles are finished k? OK!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga**

* * *

_Tick-Tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

Could the clock be any slower?!

_Tap, tap tap, tappity tap._

I drummed my fingers on my desk.

COME ON ALREADY. It was taking all my will power not to just jump up, out of my seat and run out the door!

"So the Renaissance, or rebirth, was the world made a new for the Italians, Greeks, Romans, etcetera etcetera..." I heard my history teacher, Mr. Brownings, say. _"Please, oh please let spare me any more torture!" _I thought to myself. _"Please, please, please, please end it now!"_ I begged.

**_Brrrrrrriiiiiinnnng._**

_"THANK YOU God, I promise not to cuss all week!" _I thought. I gathered all my stuff and threw it in to my bag. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed for the door.

"Bella, hey, wait up!" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned.

"Sure, hurry up." I said impatiently.

Mike was by my side in less than a few a half seconds. "So, what's the occasion?" he asked, pretending to be more relaxed than he actually was.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your smiling." he said pointing to my face. "I haven't seen you smile so much in forever." he said. He smiled. "I like your smile, I don't know why you've been hiding it so much lately." he added.

I tried to smile, but of course, I was already smiling. "I'm going to go see Jacob Black again." I told him as we began to walk in the hall.

I saw hi smile quickly turn in to a scowl. He turned and pretended to wave at someone. "Hmph, that La Push dude again?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. Mike still wasn't over me, even though I have never given him any hope that I could ever love him that way. "Yep, that dude." I made my voice hard so Mike could get the idea that bad mouthing Jacob would not be a good idea.

"You spend a lot of time with him lately." Mike tried to disguise his frown with a small smile, but, being so stubborn, he failed.

"He's my best friend, Mike. I like being around him, he's so....sunny." I replied. I smiled, thinking about Jake's amazing smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Mike shot back. "I'll see you around." he made a sharp turn, in the opposite way of the parking lot. I rolled my eyes again as I walked the rest of the way to my car. I jumped in top my truck and roared the engine to life. I made my way out of the school lot and on to the road that would lead me straight to my personal sunshine, a.k.a Jake. I thought about the motorcycles and about how awesome it would be to finally ride them. With Jake. And about how awesome it would feel to finally break the rules. Er....at least it would be awesome as long as I don't get caught. If my dad knew what Jake and I(mostly Jake) were doing in the garage, he would completely flip. My palms began to sweat when I thought about that. _"I'm not going to get caught, I can trust Jake, and I can trust myself not to let it slip. Now if only I could trust myself not to break any bones while on the motorcycles..." _I thought.

It wasn't long before I was in front of the Black residence. I ran up to the door and knocked.

**30 minutes later.**

"You're friends are so weird!" I teased Jacob with a loud giggle escaping my throat.

"Not really! Their just not normal. Or sane." he replied with a laugh of his own. I sat cross legged in his car in front of the wheel. I laughed a bit more. It felt good, laughing. It was usually exceptionally sweet when Jacob was in the room.

I spun the wheel of his car a bit, feeling like a little kid. I smiled. Knowing Jake as a kid would have felt incredible. "Jake?" I called.

"Yeah?" he responded.

I pursed my lips. "What was you're childhood like?" I asked, not sure what I was expecting to hear.

He looked up from the motorcycle. "Um, well, I guess it was...normal. You know, school, friends, bonfire's, family, dealing with my awkward stage." he replied.

"Hmmm..." I leaned on the steering wheel. "No crushes?" I asked with a smile.

He almost dropped the wrench he was holding, but he caught it. "M-M-Maybe on or two." he said.I laughed. "And you?" he asked.

I blushed. "Maybe one or two."

He smirked. "You're a girl, you're 18 and you expect me to believe you've only had two crushes?"

My blush deepened. "Maybe three." I said. He laughed. "And? You're 16! You have probably had your fair share of crushes!" I shot.

He just laughed more. "Yeah, yeah." he said as he turned back to the bikes.

"Hmph." I played with a loose strand of hair. "Any girlfriends?" I continued his work.

"I've dated before, had two steady girlfriends before, but really nothing serious." he replied. "You?"

"Same." I lied. I didn't date in Arizona, unless you count those few times I completely embarassed myself when I got up and danced with guys at a small school dance. And I only had had one boyfriend, one that I really didn't like thinking about lately. I checked the time. "Wow, it's late. I'd better get home, Jake." I told him, getting out of the car.

"Okay, come on, I better lead you back to the house,or you may get lost."

"I would NOT!"

He laughed. "Maybe not, but you would definatly trip, fall, and break something." he said opening the garage door. I didn't bother to defend myself, it was dark out, and I was a klutz.

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah, sure." he replied. He put his arm around me as he led me to the house and I didn't bother to brush it away.

I yawned. "How about you come over to my house for once, Jake?" I asked. " I love this place, but seriously, I use up way to much gas coming here."

"Sure. Tomorrow. Should I bring my school stuff?"

"Yeah, sure, anything but history, if I have to hear one more thing about the Renaissance, I swear I'm gonna scream." told him.

He laughed. "Yeah, ok, it's a date." I smiled. I noticed that immediatly and wiped it off my face, only to have it return in a matter of seconds. Smile, smile, smile. With Jake around, can I do anything but?

* * *

**Yes, I know, this chapter is relatively pointless, but I wanted it in here. I will probably update soon. I might use some of what's in the book , but PLEASE, I GET LONELY!**

_-Sour Candy_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so yeah, I know it hasn't been that long at all since I last wrote, but I'm bored and there's nothing better to do. I am staying positive right now, and even though I only got 3 reviews last time, I KEEP WRITING! OK so here is the chapter 3 of New Love, please review people! So Yeah, this scene is some what from the book in parts.**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

I woke up the day of my study date with Jake feeling restless. I was so bored! Why couldn't Jake be there faster? Waiting around bores me. I walked around the house for awhile, flipping through the channels and skimming through books.

_Tick-tock………………._

_Tick-tock…………………………_

_Tick-tock………………………………_

What was up with clocks lately? It takes them hours just to mark a minute! I became so restless I decided to clean. Fun…I was in the middle of cleaning the bathroom(I shall regret leaving it unattended for so long for the rest of my days) when the phone rang. Since Charlie was outside washing the cruiser I yanked off my gloves and raced down stairs to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Bella," Jacob said, a strange, formal tone to his voice. I noticed this, but I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face.

"Hey Jake! What's up? You still coming over today?" I asked.

"Actually Bells, I believe that we have…..a _date_," he said, his voice threatening to break into laughter.

I puzzled over what he meant, being me, I was confused, it took me awhile before I got it. "Wait, you mean, the motorcycles? They're done?!" I asked, excitement dripping from my voice.

"Yeah, they run and everything."

"Oh my gosh Jake! You are absolutely, without a doubt, the most amazing and wonderful person I have ever met!" I shrieked with happiness. "You get ten years for this one!"

"Cool! I'm middle-aged now!" he joked. I laughed. Then I looked myself over. I was wearing a skirt and a tank over a long sleeved shirt. Not good for motorcycles. "I'm on my way up, give me 15 minutes!" I said hanging up the phone.(He wouldn't mind my not saying good-bye)

I ran upstairs and flipped through all my stuff. Nothing was right! I wanted to look good(I don't know why, so don't ask me…) but I didn't want to over dress!

_10 minutes of tough decision and brutal criticism later_

I ran flew out the door and waved at Charlie. "Going down to La Push dad, might be awhile, don't wait up!" I yelled at him as I jumped in to my car and turned the key. He yelled something back at me, but I didn't quite catch it, something like "Where's the fire?"

When I got there I quickly looked myself up and down before I got out of my truck.(I had ended up wearing a pair of faded, jeans torn at the knee and a plain black v-neck, yes, I know it was little for all the time I spent in front of the mirror, but don't judge me!) I laughed when I saw the blue ribbon tied to the handle bars of each of the motorcycles, which were now looking completely ride able. That's when Jacob ran out of the house.

"Ready?" he asked in a low voice, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah!" I said, despite the fact that my stomach had more butterflies than I thought possible. Picturing myself on the motorcycle without an outcome of at least a couple dozen broken bones was hard.

He smiled, "Don't worry Bells, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." he reassured me, and I realized my face must have shown my nerves.

"I know you will. So come on, let's do this!" I yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake drove us somewhere completely deserted, where he said that no one would see us, so we didn't have to be so careful with the noise and such. After getting the motorcycles' out of the truck he instantly began to point everything out to me. When he finally let me get on it, it wasn't to ride it though. It was to quiz me. Over and over and over and over......

"Ok, where's the break?"

"Here." I gave the handlebar break a squeeze.

"Good." he praised me. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Now where-"

"_Jake!_ Come on, we've been at this for _hours._Can't we just start?" I whined. Jacob wanted to be absolutely sure that I got everything down and that I knew where everything I needed was, but seriously, I now knew this motorcycle better than I knew my own house.

Jake frowned and leaned against his own motorcycle. "Are you sure? Do you know exactly what everything is for, where it is, how to-"

I cut him off again. "Jake." I stared at him with pleading eyes.

He nodded and smiled. "Ok. Come on, I'll give you a kick start." He leaned over me and I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I tried to focus on exactly what he did because I wanted to make sure I could do it myself next time. I looked up at him and I saw movement from out of the corner of my eye. I looked over my shoulder and saw three well muscled men standing over the ridge of the cliff, Jake had told me it was really high up. I watched as one of them leaned further a little more. I gasped when I saw him jump.

"What?" Jake looked up at me, and I pointed over at the small group.

"The guy jumped! Oh my god!" I jumped off my bike and almost tripped. Jake caught me and steadied me. "Oh my god, Jake he must need an ambulance or something! How high is that thing? How crazy is that guy? Oh my god JAKE!" I wriggled in his arms, trying to get free, and I was shocked when he started to laugh at me. How cold hearted is that? That guy could be in agonizing pain, and Jake was _laughing? _That doesn't fit, that guy must be suicidal, or he must have been pushed and now-

Jake cut-off my train of thought when he said, "Bella, calm down! Don't worry, there's a waterfall and a calm river on the other side of that ledge! That guy is probably just after a refreshing swim!" Oh. Never mind my recent thoughts then. I stopped struggling, my mouth forming a round O now. Jake released me and laughed some more. "A lot of kids around here do that. Well, recently some kids just do it to prove their not kids anymore. I've done it a couple of times before, it's fun, with the right weather." I nodded.

"Those people don't look like kids. At least that one doesn't. What is he, in his early 30's or late 20's?" I asked. Jake turned around and stared at the man I was referrind to. He looked familiar....I tried to place his figure with a name, but stopped trying when I noticed the look on Jake's face. Stone cold. He snorted. "Jake?"

"That's Sam Uley. He's some kind of big shot. Or at least he thinks he is." He said. Then I remembered. Sam Uley was the one who found me. He's the one who found me in the forest after...after _it _happened. I told Jake that.(leaving out the reason why I was in the forest in the first place of course.)

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked. the his face change. He showed something like....resentment, or like a "I hate you but thanks..." stare. "Looks like I might just have to thank him one day then...hmph, but not any day soon." He glared again. I frowned. Jacob looked madder than I had ever seen him.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked.

Jake sighed. "I don't really know. I mean I know I do, and why, but not specifically."

"Pardon?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Embry's ignoring me." he paused, and I suddenly felt guilty. Was I hogging Jake? I was about to ask him if it was my fault when he said, " Me and Quil. He missed like a week of school awhile ago, and no matter how hard me and Quil tried to contact him, we could never reach him. His mom would always tell us that he was to sick to come to the phone, or that he went to the doctors. We even tried going to see him once, but no one was home. Then when he came back to school, he was avoiding us. We tried to talk to him, but we got nothing. Now he's hanging out with Sam Uley and his little gang. And he already felt the way I do about him. It's like Sam controls him now." he said. I stared up at him, and I saw the worry, anger, and sadness in his eyes, though he wasn't looking into mine. I waited for him to go on, I could tell there was more. "And the guy that jumped first? Yeah, that's Paul. Same thing with him and the other dude, Jared. They missed a couple days, and now Sam owns them. We're worried, Quil and I. We don't want to be next." What I did next shocked even me. I reached over and hugged Jake as hard as I could.

"Oh Jake. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He was thrown off guard. I could tell, his body hesitated for awhile before he wrapped his own arms around me. "You're you, don't worry..."

"I know it's just...the way he looks at me. It's as if....as if he's expecting something. As if I'm suppose to join him."

"Did you tell Billy?"

Jake snorted again. "That did no good." He continued in an almost perfect imitation of Billy's deep voice. "Jake, Sam's a good kid, it's nothing. You'll understand when you're older."

"Ugh, I hate it when they say that." I responded.

"I know right?" We laughed, and after giving Jake an extra little squeeze, broke apart. I smiled at him then tried to get back on the bike, managing to trip over my own two feet in the process. Jake caught me.

"You ok?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, you know me, I'm use to this." I said, trying to get my balance back, but I made the mistake of stopping to look into his eyes. I froze. So did he. I tried to speak, but my voice was gone. Just like that. I could feel myself holding my breath. Slowly he started to lean forward.....and I began to close my eyes.

* * *

**Cliffy? I don't know, you guy's tell me what you think, please! I beg you, I know this was so terribly long, not enough of a meaning, but I'm building up, I don't **

**like ****rushing things, it makes me feel....icky. So yeah, tell me what you think, if I should pick things up, stop, if you loved it, hated it, if it's forgettable, or **

**unforgettable ****or if you need more to be able to fairly judge it. Please! I already got future scenes down, but I want to build up to them! Be patient, that's all I ask!**

** Well, that ****and for a review. Please? :)**

_-Sour Candy_


	4. Chapter 4

**Did it really take me all that long to update? Wow, hehe, sorry. I had to work on my other stories, and I now regret starting so many at once. I mean, I have a **

**Shugo****Chara story up there(Amuto of course), A mediator story(Jake & Suze haha!), A Junie B. Jones story(Couple shocker!), and this one. Need to work on all**

**of them, I ****don't have a favorite, I update them fairly. I rotate in a cycle, and now it's this one's turn! Yay! Ok, so I left of…on the motorcycle scene hahaha! Ok, **

**yeah, left it on a ****cliffhanger, time to continue. So just look down and read the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**(If I did, Bella would DEFINITELY not ended up a vampire, she would have gotten with Jacob, and the story would have gone COMPLETELY different(ok, maybe not completely, but a lot.)**

* * *

I had no idea what was going on. Seriously, what was I doing? Leaning in to kiss _Jake? _My best friend Jake? The best friend I knew had a crush on me, the one I kept on reminding that I was almost two years older than? I can't even make myself feel any better because I couldn't blame this on him. Half the blame was on my shoulders because I was about to kiss him too. And worse I felt like…like I _wanted _to kiss him! But I belonged to Edward! My heart, my soul, my very being, all I was, was for him. I couldn't do it. I couldn't just turn my back on all we ever had. All we had been through….All the I love you's, all the...all the...all the love. All we had shared was something I wanted to savor for the rest of my life.

And yet, here I was. My lips barely inches away from someone else's lips…warm, soft, tempting….

"WHOO HOO!" A loud yell broke both me and Jake away from what we were about to do. I jumped, as did Jake. I looked around. I saw one of the guys that had been standing over the cliff had just now decided to plunge in as well. His yell had been of excitement I guess. I looked back at Jacob. I gulped, hoping nothing bad happened next. I didn't want him to get all upset about this….or for things to get all awkward between us. Jake is one of my only true friends left. The last thing I need is for him to distance himself from me. God forbid…

"Uh.." I tried to break the silence.

Jake blinked and smiled. "Come on. Let's get you on that bike." he said. As if nothing happened. Nothing at all. Which is good. Nothing happened. Nothing at all.

A few minutes later he had me back on the bike.

"Ok, let's get you started." he said. "Give it a kick start." I nodded. I put my foot on the pedal and kicked as hard as I could. Even so it took me more than on try to get it started…

"OK, hold on to that brake for dear life Bells! Pretend it's grenade, let it go, and everything goes." He said.

I nodded. I tried to get use to the sound of the roaring motorcycle beneath me.

"Is this thing suppose to be this loud?" I practically yelled. Jake smiled and shook his head.

"There is a reason why people like you don't ride bikes Bella. You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

He stilled looked unsure. I know. This isn't the kind of this I do. Or would do. Now, I'm different. _He_ did this to me. He put me through so much pain. So much suffering. I can't believe...how easily I fell. How easily I believed that a person, no an angel, like _him _could love me. Of course he couldn't. I was just a human. Just...just a toy. Something that he threw away as soon as he grew bored. I wonder. Wonder if he has someone new. If he found another human girl. Or worse. A vampire. Someone who's beauty could match his. Maybe even surpass it. I hope...I don't know what I hope. I know he isn't grieving over our brake up the way I was. That was a fact. A fact I could accept. But for him to have someone new, someone else. Someone else being told she was loved, treasured, and that despite all the other female vampires out there, had a beauty that could never be matched. Well, at least I knew _that _part was a lie. I was a plain jane, nothing special or breath takingly beautiful about me. It's funny. For so long he was trying to convince me otherwise, but when he left, not only had he had no progress, he actually might have lowered my self esteem. Now look at me. About to do something good little two-shoes Bella would never do. Something that the new, fun loving, extreme, and slightly suicidal Bella was thrilled to try. And certaintly not something my best friend was going to stop me from doing.

"Yes! I want to do this! I can handle it! Come on Jake, trust me, this is what I want." I said.

He nodded. "OK. I'll take your word for it. But if anything makes you feel uneasy or...unsafe, just tell me and we can stop, ok?" he said.

"Thanks Jake, but that is not going to happen." I hoped.

He smiled."I...You're really weird, you know?"

"Yeah. I know." I replied. And I'm also a bit mental.

So let's get started. Put your hand on the handlebar brake." I did as I was told. "Now gently let go of the handlebar brake."

My head shot up. Now is when the second thoughts really start to kick in. Let go? But then…then I'd be riding.

"Y-Y-You want me to let go of the grenade?!" I asked shakily.

He raised his eyebrows. "Bells, to make the bike go, you have to let go of the brake. It's kind of a must." he said. Well duh, I knew that. "You know, we don't have to do this." he said, looking at me in a concerned way. Uh-uh. I did not come this far just to back out at the last second. Not going to happen. I Looked straight ahead of me and started to let go of the brake.

"_Bella! Stop this stupidity right this instant!" _

I gasped and, shocked, accidentally let go completely of the brake. I had completely forgotten why I was doing this! I needed to hear his voice. I had to.

"_Bella! This is ridiculous, stop this thing this instant and go home! You're just going to hurt yourself!"_

He was furious. Well good. Good for him. I tried to feel the delicate sweet nectar behind that voice that my heart craved. But right now, I couldn't. I actually couldn't find  
anything but fury. So I felt these two things: Fury and pleasure. Fury from…from _his_ voice, and pleasure from, well surprisingly, the motorcycle.

It was truly amazing. The thrill. The adrenaline! I was on a high. I could feel the wind blowing through my hair, on my cheeks. What amazed me the most though was probably that I was doing this on my own. I couldn't even see Jake. I laughed. Wow. Just simply, wow. I knew right then and there; Even though I thought it was impossible, I could keep on living. Ed…Edward(I cringed a bit at his name, but not as violently as usual) leaving didn't have to be the end of my happiness. It could be, only if I let it. Jake…Jake was helping me. Helping repair the hurt that I myself had let in to my heart. But maybe, just maybe, I could help. I could. I would. Watch me Edward. Watch me live on.

I smiled now. Yes, sadly, what I had just thought hurt. Maybe I should take it more slowly. Healing all at once…probably not going to happen. Now little by little, that I could do.

I looked back. Jake, of course, was right there, watching me carefully, his big warm smile gracing his lips. I laughed and yelled, "Told you I could handle it!" happily. Jake rolled his eyes with a fake annoyed expression on his face.

Then a lot of things happened at once:

Jakes eyes grew wide and he looked at me, "Bella!" he yelled. "Face the front!" I turned in front of me and saw a giant tree right in front of me. Sadly, I remembered that I hadn't stuck around for the dang turning/stopping lesson. Ah well. It was nice while it lasted. I closed my eyes and hit the foot pedal thing as hard as I could.

I crashed in hard. I was jolted forward, then thrown of the bike, landing face down. I hit my forehead somewhere, but I don't know where.

"_This is what happens when you don't listen to me!"_ Now his voice cause some pain.

I heard Jake stop is bike somewhere near me, jump off it, and run towards me.

"Bella! Are you ok?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah." I turned over and smiled. "You know me. I'm use to this kind of thing, ha ha." I said. Jake offered me a hand and I took it. He out me on my feet and stared at me.

"OK. No more motorcycle rides until you let me teach you everything. And I am disconnecting your foot brake tonight." he said, picking up my bike, not taking his eyes off of me. I nodded.

"OK. Now come on, I want to learn now!" I said ecstatically. Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Um. Maybe some other day Bells."

"Huh? Why?!" I whined, disappointed.

"Because I'm taking you to the hospital right now." he stated.

"Jake, I'm fine! Come on, I want back on my bike!" I said stubbornly.

Jake shook his head. "Not now Bella, you're a mess, and you need to go get that your forehead treated." he said.

"What?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? How can you not feel yourself bleeding? It's all over your face!" he said. "You practically split open your forehead!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. "Oh, come on, Jake, it can't be that bad." I reached up to my forehead and felt a lot of damp liquid. Suddenly my eyes focused on the blood that was going down my nose from said gash on my forehead. "Oh." I said simply. "Oops." I shrugged.

Jake laughed. "You do get hurt a lot don't you? Clutzilla." he said.

"Hey, that is not…a bad name for me...but still!" I said. He laughed some more and eventually I joined in. "Only you Bella would get a gash that size and not notice." he said, shaking his head. Then we started walking towards the truck. He lifted both bikes in to the back as easily as if they were only small toy motorcycles instead of giant metal death traps. He also insisted on driving, despite my many complaints. I found a cloth somewhere and pressed it against my forehead. Best apply pressure to the injury…I think.

"Take me home." I said.

"No. Hospital."

"Jake! I'll go to the hospital, I promise! But I need to change! This is a small town and if I walk in like this, it will get to Charlie! Please?"

He nodded."Ok. You got ten minutes as soon as we get there."

I smiled. "Thank you!"

There was complete silence until we were half way to my house. Then Jake turned to me and said, "So what do you think?" He was talking about the motorcycles, I was sure.

"I think…I think I love it." I was not so sure what I was talking about, but frankly I really didn't care.

* * *

**I know it was probably a little hard to follow. But please R&R, I love to read them! I'm sorry if I don't reply all of them, I try to, sometimes I just lose track of all **

**of them! ****Well not here, in my email there is just such big amounts of stuff, I have so many stuff haha. Ok, so yeah. Thanx for taking time out of your busy life to**

**read this! I'll ****update ****ASAP! Bye!**

**_-Sour Candy_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Um, ok. About a month later is _not _ASAP. But...Ok, um. I got caught up with stuff! My other stories and junk. Luckily, it is now summer, and I will try to concentrate. Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate.....Eww, a bug!**

**Sorry, my dads desk(where the computer is currently located) has just recently become completely infested with weird bugs. Only at night though, they're these little flying things, just....well the one I'm currently observing is long, thin, greenish/brownish, and is either having a heart attack, or making out with that piece of paper....**

**Ok, that wasn't concentrating.**

**TWILIGHT TIME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of it's characters. I may occasionally use small scenes that appear to be from the book. (I say appear, because I do not own a New Moon book, therefore, I can't look up the scenes I want to write about....So they may be alike, but some things will be different, like the following scene.)**

* * *

"Maybe you should just stay out of the garage from now on Bella." Charlie said.

"It's fine dad! It's not the garage's fault I'm so dang clumsy." I replied. Charlie had been looking down curiously at my most recent injury: A big, fat, ugly bruise running from my elbow all the way to my wrist.**(A/N: Hehe, that's my most recent bruise too.)**"Besides, being me, you should know that whether I'm in the garage or not, I'm going to find something to hurt myself with." Sadly, this was incredibly true. Heck, I could find something to hurt myself with in a room made of sponge.

"Just be careful, ok Bella? Our hospital bills are going to drown us someday." Charlie chuckled and picked up his clean plate from the table, taking it over to the sink. "Well, I'm off. Have a nice day at school Bella."

I tried to hide my grimace. School, oh how I detest it. Sure, I am now a complete whiz on pretty much every subject but P.E, but it's no fun. My only true friends there were Angela and Ben. Mike only wanted one thing, and I have turned him down an incredible amount of times. Jessica hated me for ignoring her so profoundly these last couple of months, and she and Lauren had all but founded an official "We hate Bella club". Lucky me.

I quickly finished up the rest of my cereal and washed the dishes. _Time for school. A.K.A, the worst part of my day..._I thought as I grabbed my jacket and headed to my truck. School was agonizing the majority of the time; I had to wait nearly 8 hours to be able to head over to La Push. Not only that, I had to put up with both Jessica and Laurens fake friendly smiles, glares they thought I couldn't see, and the fact that I knew they were criticizing everything I did and or said as soon as my back was turned. Not fun. Not fun at all.

I pulled my truck in to the parking lot, parking in my usual spot. As usual, it was raining. I looked over at the empty parking space that use to be the usual spot of _his _shiny Volvo. I grimaced, feeling the hole in my heart start to ache at me again. Sadly, yesterdays high didn't last through the night. As soon as I woke up, I felt empty again. I needed my daily dose of Jake, and I needed it NOW.

**_Brrrrrrriiiiiinnnng._**

Stupid Bell. I slung my bag over my shoulder, jumped out of my truck, and slowly made my way towards homeroom. I made it with about 3 seconds to spare.

**_LUNCH_**

I picked up my tray and quickly scanned the lunchroom. Of course, all the usual cliques were present. My eyes rested on the table I had once shared with _him_a very very long time ago, before I even knew he was was a vampire. I stared at it for a couple of secods, then tried to look away, but something caught my eye. Something that almost made me drop my tray and run.

_Edward._

_Edward...Edward???_

I could feel my eyes get huge. _It's not real, it's not real...._I said to myself. But, it was undeniably clear that he was there. He was sittting there, looking straight at me. Actually no...more like glaring...like the way he did the first day we met. I gulped. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_"It's ok. Everythings going to be ok. Go over and....no, ignore him, don't even look at him....but wait, you already did! What now?"_

I took another deep breath and opened my eyes, and this time I did drop my tray. I am only so lucky that I didn't scream.

_Jake??????_

This time I saw Jake. But that doesn't make any sense. Jake didn't go to school here, he went to school back on the reservation! I tried to take in everything I was seeing without fainting:

I saw Edward. I saw Jake. They were sitting across from each other....Edward was semi-glaring at me,**(A/N: For anyone who has seen the movie Twilight, I'm trying to mak it seem like the way he was staring at her in the parking lot the day she was saved from the out-of-control car; Not exactly glaring, but not staring in a kind way either. For those who haven't seen the movie, just imagine a very intense stare.)** and Jake was glaring at Edward, glancing back between me and him. When his gaze rested on me, it became soft, kind, reassuring. But his face went stony and hateful when he looked at Edward.

"Bella?" I felt a hand gently shake my shoulder. "Bella?" Angela.

I slowly made myself look away from Jacob and Edward and looked at her.

"Bella, are you ok? What were you staring at?" She asked in a worried voice. I tried to speak, but at first I could only stutter. Finally I was able to say,

"I was-" I looked back over at the table and froze. They were gone. "I...I.." I blinked. Once. Twice. What?

"Bella...." Angela shook her head and bent down, picking up my tray, witch, luckily had fallen face-up, with only my juice carton having been knocked off of it. "Here." She handed me my tray. Then she pursed her lips. Angela....Angela was probably my best girl friend. She was just so nice. And she was also one of the only ones that didn't hate me. She seemed to understand me. Well, no not understand me...no one understands me. But she respects me. She knows not to mention _them_ in front of me, and not to pressure me about it.

"Come on." She tooke my hand and led me towards our table, sitting down next to me. I noticed that everyone at our table was looking at me all funny, as well as some people who had been behind me in the lunch line.

"So, Jess, what were you saying about your dad taking away your cell phone?" She asked casually. Jessica looked surprised but quickly started talking a mile a minute just like I can assume she was before.

"Oh, yeah, so, no cell phone right now, I think it was because of my constant text messaging. But, hey, if you get me text, what do you expect me not to use it? Besides, there is so much to say, and if I use up my minutes or have no reception, or just plain all, don't want to say it, text messaging is the way to go, am I right? Seriously, text messaging and IM are sooo-"

Looking aroound, it seemed that everyone had gone back to doing whatever they had been doing. I shot Angela a grateful look. She just smiled back at me.

"-how did people ever live without them? I mean they're-"

I tried to politely tried to zoom out of Jessica's highly intellegent discussion so I wouldn't be tempted to roll my eyes. I quickly tried to sneak a peek at the table again.

Nothing.

I sighed. Did I really just imagine them there?

**_AFTER SCHOOL_**

Luckily, the rain finally let up after the last bell rang. But the clouds in the sky were giving no promises of it staying that way for long. I think, at best, we had about 20 minutes of no rain. I walked as quickly as I could towards my truck. I would run but if I did, I'd probably end up with some kind of broken bone, considering the concrete was still wet.

"Bella!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Angela running towards me. "Hey, wait up!" I stopped and waited for her to catch up. When she did she smiled brightly at me and continued walking with me towards my truck.

"Hi." She said.

"Uh."

"Listen, Bella, I was wondering if you would want to, you know hang out some time soon?" She asked.

"Um." I scanned my brain for a quick excuse. "Um..sorry Angela, I, you know have to study. My grades are kind of off right now, you know?" Lie. Complete lie. My grades had never been better actually. I just don't think I was ready to....to let myself have a life again? Wow, did that sound totally lame or what?

"Oh..." Angela's face fell. "Listen, Bella, I really didn't want to say this but...You-"

"You know what?" I took a deep breath. "Actually, I think some time out would be good for me. What did you have in mind?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows and surprise and shook clouded her face. "Oh...um...How about...Want to go shopping in Port Angles? This weekend? Sunday? And how about after words we head out to eat?"

I smiled timidly. "That sounds great." I remembered that that was a heck of a lot like our first time out. "Is Jessica coming?" I asked.

Angela's face fell again. "Um. Actually no, I didn't....I didn't think of inviting her. I mean if you want, we could, but I feel like..." I nodded.

"It would be nice, you know, just the two of us." Last time me and Jessica went out together, I think I made her even more angry than she already had been with me. The whole walking over to a possibly dangerous, even murderous, biker dude didn't help our situation much.

"So Sunday?" She asked.

"Sunday." I agreed. I turned around and started to climb into my truck.

"Bella?" I turned around again.

"Hm?"

She bit her lip. "Are you back?" She said in a barely audible whisper.

"I'm coming back..." I said.

* * *

**Just to say, I love Angela's character, and she's going to be in this series A LOT more than she was in the original books. And, just to say, would any of you mind if I broke Angela and Ben up? I have plans.....hehehe.**

**Ok, next chapter may be a bit weird, I'll explain then, okie dok? R&R please!**

**-Sour Candy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again peoples! Ok, I don't know why I want to update right now, I just do! =)**

**So last time I mentioned that this whole chapter is going to be a bit weird, but I worked out a few kinks.**

**Ok, someone asked me last chapter if Bella's going to jump in this story: Yes, yes she is. =) I don't think I'm going to change that scene much, but I will some. I just have to find it....Like I said, I don't got the book....oh wait I think my friend has it! Um. Yeah, so yeah she does jump. :3**

**And the whole lunch thing, yeah that was a hallucination. Bella is a little...weird right now, cause she is starting to see Jake is really important in her life. As in, more than she thought....hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Would I be here if I did? **

* * *

**_SATURDAY_**

Angela picked me up that Saturday at around 3:00 pm(We had had to change the date cause Angela had a dentist appointment on Sunday). She honked her horn and I saw her wave to me from her window. Well, we hadn't exactly talked about this during the week, so I wasn't expecting her to pick me up.

"Dad, Angela's here, I'm leaving!" I yelled in to the living room where Charlie was currently watching T.V.

"Ok kiddo. Have fun. I might go over to Billy's later to watch a game, so don't worry, I'll probably eat there." he yelled back. _What a relief..._I thought. I did NOT want to come back home to Charlie's 'attempts' at cooking.

"Ok dad! See ya later!"

"Bye!"

I ran out the door and hopped into Angelas car, a small red new vios.**(A/N:You can google it. I don't know much about cars, despite the fact that half my family(from my dads side)are natural born car experts.)** I had my little green shoulder bag slung over my shoulder.

"Hey Bella." She smiled.

"Hey Ange. What's up?" I smiled back timidly.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same old same old." I said sadly.

This conversation continued with all the usual polite conversation. Before I knew it we were in Port Angles.

"So where are we going to go?" i asked.

"Well, there's a mall a little bit farther in, do you want to go there?" She asked.

"Sure." I hadn't been to a mall in....Wow, it's been awhile.

**_PULLING UP TO THE MALL_**

"Is that it?" I asked, pointing up ahead.

"Yep. Big huh?" she replied.

"Um. Yeah. Are we going to have to go threw that whole thing?" It was a pretty big mall, and I didn't know what my limit was now. With Alice...well shopping with Alice was painful almost immediately, considering she went overboard instantly. I gasped, realizing I had just thought her name without my heart tearing apart.

"Well, not if you don't want to. Besides, if we tried, we probably wouldn't get out 'till tomorrow afternoon!" She said and we laughed. "Come on." She parked the car and we quickly made our way towards the entry.

Walking in, it was even bigger than I thought it was. "Wow." I saw a lot of people running around, little kids running away from their mothers, grown women running from one for sale sign to another, girls about our age obsessing over everything. And this place _had_everything! I saw a candy store, Hot Topic, Anchor Blue, Forever 21, Pac Sun, Beach Bums, The Limited, Charlotte Russe, V Generation, and so so much more.

"Come on Bella. let's start!" Angela took my hand and led me to the closest store.

**_3 HOURS LATER._**

"Come on Ange! Keep up!" I yelled behind me. My arms were now full of shopping bags from all places. I had a lot of clothes, some accessories, a couple of books, and even a pair of shoes!

"Wow Bella, who knew you were such a shopping enthusiast!" She giggled when she caught up with me.

"I don't know! I didn't, that's for sure! I haven't shopped in so long!" I said happily. Angela was a lot of fun to hang out with, and I kinda let go after the first few stores...

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun." She said sincerely. "I haven't seen you truly smile in so long Bella..." she said a bit sadly. I frowned and looked at my feet.

"Um. Yeah. Yeah, I know." I looked up and smiled. "But let's not think of that right now. Let's hit a couple more stores!" I said.

Angela laughed. "You _still _want to keep going? Wow." I rolled my eyes, grabbed her hand(which admittedly was kinda hard to find under all the stuff I had convinced her she looked great in)and dragged her in to Pac Sun.

**_FEW MINUTES LATER._**

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about this one?" Angela was now wearing a pair of magenta vaporized skinny jeans.

"They look good." I said honestly. Then I wrinkled my nose. "But I'm not crazy about the shirt." I looked around and picked up a black Doc T-shirt.

"Try this one."

"So, you about ready for dinner?" I asked her through her dressing room door.

"I'm ready if you are." She replied.

"Okie dok." She came out.

"So, where do you want to eat?" She asked, checking herself out in the mirror. I smiled.

"Anywhere. Now, that looks good on you Ange." She smiled.

"Thanks."

After we paid we headed out. We decided against eating at the food court, wanting to go to the Panda Express we had seen a few blocks down.

"Oh my lord, look at those!" Angela exclaimed, pointing at a window display right next to me.

"Oh my, they are so cute!" I agreed. We were now standing outside of 'Adopt, don't Shop!' , a pet store, or adoption center, that protested against puppy mills. In the window they were a couple of incredibly cute puppies playing with each other, nuzzling each other and some were napping, all cuddled up together.

"Oh, I love animals." Angela said.

"You know, I've never had a dog before; Renee, my mother, is allergic." I said thoughtfully. Angela gasped.

"Bella! You aren't thinking about..." We laughed.

"They're so cute though!" Angel grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Walk away Bella, just walk away." We laughed the whole way out.

**_LATER._**

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled. It was around 9'0'clock, and I didn't think Charlie was still at Billy's. He did have work tomorrow. "Dad?" I yelled again.

"Up hear Bella!" He yelled from upstairs. I ran up stairs and looked around. I saw a little staircase that I had never seen before and noticed it lead to a third floor. _We have a third floor?_ it took me awhile to realize this staircase swung down from the ceiling and probably led to the attic. _We have an attic?_

"Dad?" I said as I walked up. There was a loud thud, followed by a lot of coughing and a lot of dust. "What are you doing?" I asked. Charlie was apparently looking through a couple of boxes and had moved something, causing all the dust.

"Oh, just going through some of our old stuff. Come look at this." He sad, waving me over.

"I didn't know we had an attic..." I said. Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, well I haven't been up here in awhile. Here." He handed me small little pink book. I put down my bags and sat down.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's just a little photo album. I came up here looking for my old hunting gun and I found it."

"You hunt?" I asked, opening the book. There was a small picture of a baby in it. "Is this me?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled. "This must have been taken when I was like a couple of weeks old..." I said.

"Yeah, actually it was...I missed a lot out of you growing up huh?" I noticed some of the guilt in his voice.

"Not really dad. I've always been me. Besides, I use to spend the summers here right? Going fishing with you and stuff...though I have to admit, hiking? Yeah, not my thing." We laughed. "So, did you have fun at Billy's?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, our team won. Did you have fun with....Angela right?" he said.

'Oh, yeah, a bunch. Um. I think I kinda blew out my last...hundred paychecks though..." I told him. He laughed.

"Jake asked about you today; He was out most of the day, but he came home about an hour before I came back. Told me to tell you to call him."

"He did?" I asked. I turned around and started to run down stairs. "I'll go do that. Good night dad!"

"Good Night Bella!"

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

It was unbelievable. I just couldn't grasp how this could be. It was _sunny _out today. The sun was so strong too! I woke up and smiled. I was going over to Jake's today. I jumped out of bed and got all my shower stuff ready. I didn't exactly know what I was going to do at Jake's today. Last night he told me that it might be good to give my body a break from the bikes. I had barely started riding, but I had enough injuries for people to think I had been riding my whole life.....

As I got into the shower I turned up the hot water, letting it soak me through and through. I loved the warm....After showering thoroughly I jumped out and got dressed(just an ori=dinary white T-shirt and black skinny jeans.).

"Dad!" I yelled as I ran downstairs. "I'm leaving!"

"Don't break any bones!"

"I'll try not to...."

**_20 MINUTES LATER_**

I pulled up tp Jake's house and was happy to see he was already outside. He was in the front yard with Quil talking and rolling his eyes to whatever he was saying. "Jake!" I yelled as I hopped out of my car. He looked up and smiled.

"Bella!" He stood up and ran towards me, leaving Quil behind to smirk about something...

"Hey." I greeted happily. He threw his arm around my shoulders and walked me towards where he and Quil were laying in the sun.

"Hey Bells, how ya doing?" He asked.

I laughed. "Good, good. And, oh my God, it's...the sun!" I pointed towards the sky. I was so happy. But, can you blame me? I hadn't seen the sun in ages...

He laughed. "Yeah...Um, Quil's here, you remember him right?"

"Yeah I remember. Hey Quil." I greeted once we reached him. Quil was the one who had, from what i could tell, flirted a lot the few times we had ever seen each other.

"Hi." He said smiling up at me and Jake. We stood there for a bit in an awkward silence.

"Um. I'm guessing Embry isn't here?" I said. The other two shook their heads sadly.

"We haven't talked to him in forever...We didn't even bother calling him this moring to see if he wanted to hang out..." Jake said dejectedly.

"He wouldn't have come even if we called." Quil glared at a random spot in space. "Probably hanging out with Uley..." He said angrily.

Looks like Quil hated Sam Uley just as much as Jake did. "Has anyone else been....has anyone else joined Sam's gang lately?" I asked.

Quil shook his head. "Nope. The latest member is still Embry."

"Ah..." I felt really sorry for both Quil and Jacob, but there wasn't much I could do. "Um. So. What are we going to do today?" I asked.

Jake smiled. "I don't know. Let's just wing it."

I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**I wrote this a month ago. I forgot to post it. Don't kill me! I'll update quickly, cause I feel bad for making everyone wait so long...R&R!**

**-Sour Candy**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have said before that I don't have the book right? So, I wish I could write the whole, Jake telling her he's a werewolf scene thing out for you guys to read here, but I can't. And I kind of liked the way that went, I wasn't going to change it much anyway. So, this is what you need to know to understand what is going to happen next:**

**Jake is now already a werewolf, and Bella now knows it. She already met the rest of the pack, and Emily. She's spending the majority of her time in La Push, just like the wolfs asked her to. She is happy an stuff, and for some strange reason, she hasn't heard Edwards voice in a long time.**

**Angela is now Bella's girl best friend, having gone out quite a couple times since their last outing. Angela is unaware of what wolfs, vampires, and you know, that kind of stuff. Bella made Jake promise to take her cliff diving some day, and Angela said she was insane because of it(Angela has only met Jake briefly about twice, when he came to pick Bella up at school.). Angela has also been having...relationship problems with Ben lately, more of that later on. This is a huge hint of what I have planned ahead: Jake already told Bella about imprinting. Bella met Leah, and although Leah is not yet a werewolf, she wanted to know why Sam felt so awkward when he was in her presence, hence, Jacob told Bella all about imprinting. And our chapter begins....NOW!**

* * *

I bit into my apple and savored the sweetness of it. "So, anything new in your life right now, Ange?" I asked, chewing. She shook her head and bit her lip.

"Me and Ben had another fight. Does that count?" She half-whispered to me. I stared down at her sympathetically. This was like the fourth one. Poor Angela was really taking it hard.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"I just refused to go watch another ninja movie, and Ben complained that I never want to go out anymore. It's not my fault, those things just really bore me! He just doesn't understand that I'd rather, I don't know, go out for some dinner, or, maybe once in awhile I'd like to watch something a little bit different? I can't remember the last time he asked me what _I_wanted to do. And, even when we do go out to eat or something, he just assumes he knows what I want or something. He orders for me, buys movie tickets without even consulting me on whether I even want to see that movie, and sometimes, when we're talking to people, he answers for me. And, aside from that, it's like, we have nothing to talk about anymore. We can sit there for hours an not come up with a thing to say to each other." Angela complained. She was rarely one to complain, so I knew this was bad.

"Well...Maybe this is just, you know, a little bump in the road. You know, you'll get over it. Maybe you should just talk to him?" It came out more as a question than a suggestion.

"Hm. I don't know Bella. Things with Ben are a little bit rough right now." She smiled. "But, yeah,you're right, maybe it's just, like, a phase. We'll get over it." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I mean you like Ben right?" She hesitated, then nodded. "Then there is no reason you guys can't work this out. Every relationship has a couple issues."

"Yeah." She agreed, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

The rest of the day was pretty dull until the bell rang. Then I ran out to the parking lot and started to climb in when I saw Angela and Ben talking next to Ben's car. They both nodded and Angela turned on her heel and ran over to her car. I hoped they were planning on working out whatever they had wrong between them.

_~*~*~ New Love ~*~*~_

Later that night, after coming back from La Push, around 7:30, I was reading a book in the living room while Charlie watched the sports channel. Is it me, or is that pretty much the only thing he watches?

I was reading a book called, _'Everything is Fine'_, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said, dog earring the page I was on. I hopped on off of the couch and ran towards the door. I opened it and smiled when I saw Angela, but I also raised my eyebrows.

"Ange, hey, what's up-" I stopped talking when I realized she was crying. "Ange? What's wrong?" I asked.

She sniffled a bit. "Bella, I'm so sorry for stopping by so unexpectedly, but I-I-I just didn't w-w-want to go ho-ho-home like this, and explain to m-my m-m-mom."

I stood there for a bit confused and asked her if she wanted to come in and moved aside. "Um. Dad!" I yelled into the living room.

"Something wrong, Bells?"

"No, everything is fine, it was just Angela, we'll be upstairs in my bedroom, ok?" I yelled back at him. I turned back to Angela and motioned for her to follow me. I felt awkward letting her up in my room. No one, and I mean no one had been up in my room but me, Charlie, and Edward. Not even Jacob had gone up there.

"So, um. Ange. What's wrong?" I asked awkwardly, sitting down on my bed and patting the spot next to me. She sat down and took a deep breath.

"Ben broke up with me." I gasped.

"What? When? How?"

"He broke up with me, today, after school he asked me if I wanted to come over, so about an hour ago, I did, and he broke up with me! He just came right out and said it!"

"Ok, um, Ange, what exactly did he say? Did he use some kind of, like, excuse or the whole, 'Let's be friends' thing or?" I asked. "What exactly happened when you went over there?"

"Well, I knew something was up when he was waiting by the door for me. H-H-He asked me if I wanted something to drink and I was like 'What?' cause he never asks, he just goes in and gets me one, even if I'm not thirsty, he was all awkward, then we sat down in his living room and talked about casual topics, like, school, and junk. That barely lasted 10 minutes. Then he just came right out an said, "Ange, I don't think this is working anymore." and yeah. He gave me a whole speech of how the sparks were just, gone, and that he just didn't feel the same way that he did before."

"Oh Ange..." I put my arm around her and hugged her. "What did you say?"

"I had to agree with him! I...I don't know how, Bella, how I let myself just fall out of love with him, and I just, the sparks like, disappeared." Now that she mentioned it, she wasn't crying heavily, like if she was in the depths of despair. I realised she was crying just because she was sad to see her relationship with Ben end, even if it wasn't going anywhere. I told her this and she nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, me and Ben have been together since, like last year, and I just, don't know how to act around him anymore. ut, where did we go wrong? I know it sounds cliche, but, one second we were fine and then, boom. Our relationship went crash. And I just wish I knew how!" Yep, Angela was really upset.

"It'll be ok Ange, don't worry." I thought for a bit. "Hey, do you want to come with me down to La Push tomorrow? The pa-" I stopped myself just in time. "I mean, Jake and his friends are having a bonfire party barbecue thing. Maybe it can, like, it could be good for you?" I asked uncertainly. I had never introduce Angela to the rest of the pack, but I was sure she'd love them. Well, as much as you can love a pack of bad-tempered werewolves.

"Jake? Like, the really buff tall guy?"

"Yeah. His friends are really cool, Ange. Come on, it'll be fun." She thought for a bit and smiled.

"Um. Ok. It can take my mind of Ben...and you know the break-up."

"Yeah." I smiled at her.

"So...are the boys over there as good looking as Jacob Black?" She asked. I blushed a deep tomato red. In my opinion, Jake was beautiful, and that was that. When it came to the other boys...I didn't exactly know. I didn't really pay attention to them. All I knew is they were all tall, tan, and muscular.

"Um..."

Angela laughed. "You only have eyes for Jacob don't you?" I blushed an even deeper read. She made it sound like I liked him! Like, liked him liked him.

"Angela!" I said, shocked. "Jake and I are just friends!"

She nodded and put on a serious face, but I could see her eyes were amused. "Uh-hu. Yeah. Right." I rolled my eyes.

_~*~*~ New Love ~*~*~_

The next day I was getting ready to go to the beach with Angela. We were in my room, getting dressed. She had ended up spending the night, and it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. We just talked about random stuff, like, teachers we detest, books we enjoy, and other things.

Angela had helped me pick out a nice white V-neck shirt under a pink-gray-and-other-color flannel shirt named a boyfriend shirt, and some ripped up light blue skinny jeans called Bullhead jeans for some reason. To top it off, I put on a gray hoddie hat thing. A sweat hat? I suck at fashion names and lingo, but that didn't stop me from dressing nice today. I slipped on some casual blue converse and was ready to go.

I had helped Angela pick out an Olive jacket over a crinkled black and wite plaid shirt over an instinct scoop tee. She also put on some really light blue skinny jeans and olive green ballet flats. We both looked awesome and smiled when we looked at each other.

"Ok, come one Ange, let's go!" I said, grabbing her from the hand and running out the front door. I didn't want to be late. It had been awhile since I had seen the pack. Since last night, but, still I was anxious for Angela to meet them.

We ended up taking Angela's car since mine was out of gas because I had forgotten to refill it last night after coming back from La Push. As we made our way towards her car I asked if I could drive.

"Sure." She said, climbing in from the passenger side.

The ride to La Push was pretty quiet, a song playing in the background. I didn't love music, but, right now, it wasn't bothering me. And Angela seemes to like it, so I didn't ask her to turn it off. The scenery flew by and I started to listen a bit to the music. "What song is this, Angela?"

Angela looked surprised. "It's called 'Miss Independent', by Ne-yo."

"Oh." I blushed because Angela had had a look on her face that said 'Isn't it obvious?' or 'How do you not know?'. It was gone instantly, but it was still there.

I pulled up to the beach and turned towards Angela. "We're here." She nodded and opened her door.

"Bell's" I turned my head slightly, surprised. Only Jacob really ever called me Bells. I didn't mind Angela calling me that, but not even Charlie said it that often.

"Yeah?"

She smiled. "Thanks for bringing me." I smiled and walked over, taking her hand and leading her towards the beach. I saw Jake talking to Embry over by the fire pit and I yelled for him. "Jake! Jake!"

He lookd over and smiled at me. He got up and ran over. "Bell's, you're here. He hugged me tightly and I threw my arms around his neck, laughing.

"Of course, what else would I be doing on a Saturday? I practically live here Jake." I untangled myself from him and couldn't help but smile. "And, I hope you and the boys are on your best behaviour today. I brought along one of-well, my best girlfriend, Angela. Angela, you remember Jake, right?" I said.

"Um, yeah, totally, nice to see you Jacob." She held out her hand. Jake smiled and took it.

"As well. Don't worry, some of the boys here may be dogs, but we wont bite. In a way, we're still human." He winked at me and I had to suppress a laugh. If only Angela knew how true that statement was....

"Oh, well good to know." She said with a smile.

"Well, Angela, let's go introduce you to the rest of the guys, k?" I took her hand and Jake led us over to the boys.

"Hey, guys, this is Angela, she's Bella's friend." Jake said. Jared and Paul got up and introduce themselves to her, but Sam and Embry were deep in conversation about something and merely waved at her. I grabbed Jake and sat down on a log opposite to everyone else.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought her along." I said. "It's just that she just broke-up with her boyfriend and I didn't want to leave her alone."

"Naw, it's alright Bells. If she's a friend of yours, she's a friend of mine." He said, smiling my smile up at me. I smiled back and blushed, I'm not sure why. I looked over at Angela and saw that she was conversing shyly with Jared and Paul, who I could tell were hitting on her. Poor Angela, and right after her break-up too. Eventually she broke free from them and walked over to me and Jake. She plopped down right next to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Those two are shameless flirts. One of them, I could handle, but both? I felt like the rope in tug-o-war. Don't you ever leave alone again, got that?" She said teasingly. Me and Jake laughed.

"Yeah, those two are constantly trying to outshine each other in girls eyes. Sorry about that. Just try not to pay much attention to them, eventually they'll give up." Jake said She smiled and nodded.

"Meanwhile, you both look great today, I can't see why you're both single." Jake said, earning a blush from each of us. I playfully swatted him on the arm for that remark.

"Hey, I don't see you lugging around a girlfriend." I said stubbornly. Jake could have any girl he wanted, Embry had told me. He also said that just about every girl at school wants him, even if about half of them are older/younger than him. The thought kind of annoyed me in a way. I didn't want Jake to have a girlfriend. I didn't want to share him with another girl...Not because it would make me Jealous. Not at all. Just...because. Because...because. Besides, he doesn't have time for a girlfriend, with all his werewolf duty's and stuff. Only a girl who knew exactly what was going on with his life at the moment could make a really good girlfriend. In other words, an imprint. Which is another thing I didn't want for Jacob. He would be so drawn to her, I doubt he would even care for me anymore. He wouldn't want to be with me anymore, just with his imprint...

I looked down at my feet as I thought about this over and over in my head. "Bella?" I felt someone shake my shoulder and I looked up into Angela's suspicious eyes and Jake's worried ones.

"Huh? Um, what?"

"You zoomed out there for a couple seconds Bells. You alright?" Jake asked. He knew that most of the time when I zoomed out I was thinking about _them_. The Cullens.(For some reason, I could think about them now without feeling my chest fall apart. Now, I just felt a small tinge of pain in my heart.). He would never guess that now a days I rarely did think about them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." I smiled. "Hey, are you guys hungry? Why don't we go eat?"

"Yeah, we got a lot of food." Jake said smiling. I'll bet. Each one of these boys can eat more than me and Angela could put together.

We walked over and made ourselves some hot dogs, complete with some chips on the side and some soda. We chatted and ate and when we were done, we decided to go dip our feet in the water.

"But the water must be freezing cold!" Angela said as we removed our shoes.

"What isn't freezing cold around here?" I asked.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, shrugging. I walked forward a bit and jumped when the freezing cold water hit me feet. Jake, of course was already knee deep. Stupid hot toasty warm werewolf person. The rest of the pack had gone in waist deep and were playfully splashing each other. Jake was making his way over to them, looking back on us every once in awhile and laughing seeing as we made no process. I stick my tongue out at him to which he just laughed and splashed me a bit. I shrieked.

"Gah, Jake!" I complained, even though maybe 5 to 3 drops actually landed on me. Still I couldn't help but laugh.

Soon Jake reached the pack and Embry lunged himself towards him, grabbing him and plunging him under water. The rest of the guys laughed as Jake struggled to fight him back and I soon realised that Angela was also laughing. Jake resourfaced mere seconds before Embry did and when he did, Jake splashed him hard with water. Embry laughed and punched him playfully and then disappeard under water since Jake had quicked one of his legs out from under him. Jake laughed but soon he too was underwater since Embry had reached up and taken him down. This time they took quite awhile before they resourfaced and they were both gasping for air. Embry laughed and headed towards shore yelling, "Enough! I give up!"

He shook himself as he come out, wetting both me and Angela and I was briefly reminded of a wet dog. "Hey, watch it Embry!" I complained. He laughed.

"Sorry Bella, but-" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked over at Angela. I heard her gasp and next thing I knew they were both staring deeply into each others eyes. I stared at them confused then I looked on over to Jake who was watching the same thing with amazement on his face. He nudged Paul and Jared and whispered something to them. They both stopped what they were doing and stared shocked at Embry and Angela who were _still _staring into each others eyes.

_What's going on? _I asked myself. I saw Jake make his way over to me and he gently shook Embry's shoulder.

"Embry." He said gently. Embry seemed to wake up and looked around confused.

"Um...um..." Jake simply nooded, took my hand and led me away from them.

"Jake?" I asked. He shok his head and led me to out log, the one we always sat on. We sat. "Jake?" I tried again. He sighed and looked out towards the ocean. "Jake? What just happened?"

He shook his head and turned his head towards me. "Bella...I think Embry just imprinted."

* * *

**Did I make that too long? I hope you guys like the way I wrote it, it was kind of rushed! The outfits are on my profile, so please check them out and review!**

**-Sour Candy**


	8. Chapter 8

I let that sink in for a couple of seconds. "What? Embry? Wait, whoa whoa whoa. Stop." I made Jake stop and turn around to face me. "With who?" I asked sternly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Who has Embry imprinted on?" I repeated. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um. Bells. You just saw it." He said.

"Saw what?"

"Embry."

"Doing what?"

"Imprinting.

"Oh. On who?"

"Bella!"

"Sorry." Jake rolled his eyes. "But...it just...it can't be. It just..._can't."_ I said. I took his hand into mine and started leading him to our log. "It doesn't make any sense..."

"Why not?" We sat down and I put my head on y knee. _'Doesn't make sense, doesn't make sense...Not Angela...Doesn't make sense...' _I thought to myself. "Bells?"

"Does she have to know?"

"Huh?"

"Does...Does Angie have to know about Embry imprinting? Does she have to know about...about werewolves?"

Jake looked surprised and looked out towards the ocean. After a few minutes of silence he shrugged. "I guess. She kinda has the right to know. She's linked to Embry in an incredibly....deep and unbreakable way now. She has the right to know why she feels so drawn to him now."

"Doesn't make sense....." I couldn't put my finger on it, but something...something I just didn't like.

"What's wrong with it Bells?"

"Something doesn't feel right about it. I don't know what but...I just don't like the fact that Embry imprinted on one of my best friends."

"She is going to become very obsessed with him for the first couple of...weeks. But that'll pass. Kinda. She'll still be her. It's just that now she's going to act like an infatuated little school girl every once and awhile." He smirked. "Embry too.'Cept that with him, it wont pass so quickly. It's going to be Angela 24/7 with him for a very long time, starting now." He laughed. I smiled.

"I'm not upset that Ange's going to be in love...I think..I think it's.." I suddenly realised just what I was affraid of. "I'm scared of her finding out about this world."

Jacob's eyebrows shot up so high, they almost launched themselves of his head. "Um. What? Wait. You...I don't really understand. Care to elaborate?" He said curiously.

"I know, I know, I know." I said quickly, throwing my head into my hands. "I. Am. So. _Selfish. _Wanting to keep Angela in the dark about something like this...But Jake, I can't help it! The thought of Angela finding out about the supernatural world. Maybe I'm just afraid of how she'll react..."

Jake smiled and took my hand. "Hey. That's okay. I felt the same way when I was about to tell you. And Embry is going to feel it too, when he has to tell her. Angela will be fine with it though, I'm sure. It might come as a shock at first, but she'll adjust to the fact that life as she knows it will never be the same."

I rolled my eyes. "Exaggerate much?"

"A little." We laughed. A few moments of silence passed.

"When?"

"I'm not sure. Soon though." He understood me. I wanted to know when Angela would become aware of our world.

"Can I be there when you tell her?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if _I'm _even going to be there. Embry might want to tell her on his own."

I nodded. "Okay." Then I sighed. I stood up and reached out a hand to help Jake get up. He took it, but didn't really need it.

"Want to go back to the barbecue?" He asked.

"I want to ask Embry something."

He nodded and we slowly made our way back, dangerously close to the shore line. I was tempted to let the icy cold water tickle my feet, but decided against it. The last thing I wanted right now was a cold, and with my luck, no doubt I'd get one. I yawned. I was kind of drowsy._ 'I wonder if Angela can spend the night at my house?' _I thought. Angie...I couldn't believe how much had just changed for her. This morning she woke up, fresh from a break-up with her year long boyfriend and now boom. She would never have to worry about that again. The day Embry wouldn't want Angie anymore would be the hell freezes over. Nope, she and Embry were set for life. Not in the money way, just in that sense that they will never be lacking love. They would grow up, get a pretty nice little house in La Push and have 2 to 3 little werewolve-I mean kids.

I found Embry and Angela sitting by the bonfire when we got back to the party. They seemed very cozy, and deep in conversation, so I decided not to bother them. I didn't even want to try. I had a feeling taking one away from the other would be very difficult.

_~*~*~ New Love ~*~*~_

Telling a dream from a nightmare is incredibly difficult for me. At least, it has been for awhile. My nightmares started out horrifying enough to make me scream, but never enough to wake me up. No, I'd have to live through the whole thing over and over...Well, lately my nightmares start out in a pleasant enough way. I'm happy, somewhere with Angela, talking to Jake, sometimes I'm even down by Emily's, helping her around the house. But that fades quickly enough. Then _he_ appears. His haunting last words....His cold detached expression.

_"I don't want you to come with me."_

_"You don't belong in this world."_

_"It'll be as if I never existed."_

And I am plunged once again into the dark abyss. It happens less frequently now, but when it does happen, the sorrow washes over my new found happyness like icy cold water on a very hot day in Phoenix. I can see myself, lying on the cold hard forest ground, lost in my thoughts. My face, blank and emotionless drives a stake through my heart. Why am I so pathetic? Why did I let myself believe that everything would somehow go back to normal? His brother tried to _kill _met dammit. Of course our relationship could never be the same. Even an idiot could have told me that. Well, why didn't they? Why didn't any one tell me that he was going to do that? Alice...she was like my sister. The best friend I ever had. And yet she didn't seem to find any reason to tell me her brother was about to break my heart. She didn't even say goodbye to me. What _were_ her last words to me? I couldn't even remember....

Angela would have warned me, wouldn't she?

Angela....She would have said goodbye, right?

And Jake...Jake would never be so cold as to say that he didn't love me. I mean...He's my best guy friend. If he ever got tired of me...no...what would he do? He and I have nothing but a strong friendship going. Nothing like what I had with Edward. Not at all. But still....

The thought of my life without him...it terrifies...no, it petrifies me. Of his leaving me the way Edward did. Of him saying he no longer wanted me. Of saying he was tired of me.

_"Bella, I would never hurt you."_

I could see his smiling face looking down on me...so happy to see me. So pure and honest. He was smiling my smile, not the packs. I began to lift myself off the forest floor to smile back at him, but I froze when I saw him. He was back. He was still perfect...but now there was a flaw. What...wait what?

_"Bella." _His voice was still velvet and smooth. To smooth. To perf-

"_Bella?" _Edward and I turned to see who had spoken, but Jake wouldn't take his eyes off me. _'No..' _I thought. _"Bella?" _Angela's timid voice rang again as she slowly made her way towards us. Her face broke into a smile. _"Bella!" _

Jake bent down to my eye level and smiled his still beautiful smile. Angela reached us and did the same. They both reached out their hands, offering me a hand up. I took it and laughed, happy to have my friends with me.

I heard a small growl com from Edwards corner. _'No...' _I thought once again. Please please no. I looked back over and almost screamed.

Edward and Jasper both stood there now. Jasper crouched down in _that_ way. The way he had the night he attacked me. Edward reacted, but only slightly. He was too late. It happened to fast. It all happened too fast.

He launched himself towards us, a growl escaping his bared lips, vicious and dangerous. Jake was barely able to hide me behind me, but I wasn't Jaspers target.

"ANGELA!" I yelled, horrified.

"No!" Jake started to tremble and launched himself towards Jasper, still unphased.

"No!" Not Jacob too. I couldn't lose him too.

The horrifying, bloodcurdling screams came from Angela. The terrifying and intimidating snarls came from Jacob, who still wouldn't phase.

"Let go of her! Don't touch him! Go away! GO AWAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I felt an icy cold hand rest on my shoulder. I whipped around. "Get away from me!" I yelled at Edward.

"I thought you wanted me to come back? I thought you wanted me back in your life..." He said, his voice dripping with dissapointment and hurt.

"I did. I do. I...I want you. No, wait, no, I...I...No!" I shook my head in disbelief. Why couldn't I think straight?! "I....I want....I don't want you!" I yelled. And just like that it all stopped. Angela stopped screaming and became still. Jacob backed off of Jasper, cradling his savage wounds. They were bloody and severe. Jasper did that to him. Jasper did that to my Jacob.

"It took you too long. It is too late. It took you too long. This is your fault." The smug voice came from Jasper

"No...." I prayed that didn't mean what I thought it meant. "No!" I ran towards Angela. Please please don't let her be...

He was right. It was too late. Angela....

Her eyes were lifeless. Glazed over and blank.

Her body hung limp. She was paler than anyone I had ever seen. Even paler than her attacker.

I could see her wounds. A crescent shaped wound, at the base of her neck. Red still, but there was no blood. No blood. She was..she was..

"No!" I bent down and carefully picked up her lifeless body into my arms. "Please...Please...No...Angela...Angela!" I began to shake her but it was no use. She was now in a deep dark sleep she could never wake up from. My sobs came wildly and I wept freely. "Angela, no please..no...no...ANGELA!" She was dead. "ANGELA!"

_~*~*~ New Love ~*~*~_

I woke with a jolt. Gasping for air in a cold sweat. _'It was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare..." _I though over and over again. Angela was alright. She was asleep, at home...in her room. Safe. And Jacob. Jacob was probably in his bed too. Or out on patrol, with the pack. Both of them were safe. I tried t convince myself of this, but the pictures in my mind were still very very fresh. I rolled my knees up to my chest and buried my face into them. It had been awhile since I had a nightmare about the Culllen's. I had finally been getting a good night sleep.

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_"My world is not for you."_

_"I don't want you to come with me."_

_"You're not good for me, Bella."_

"Stop!" I cried, "Stop saying that! Stop, stop, stop!", I begged. Lately I've been thinking, 'I was so pathetic.' Ugh. Please. Who am I kidding?

I _am _pathetic.

_~*~*~ New Love ~*~*~_

Eventually I got up the nerve to ask Embry if we could talk. I promised it would be real quick and that we would be back in a snap and he finally gave in. So I led him into the trees for some privacy. I didn't need the whole world knowing about what I was about to ask.

"So, what's up Bella?"

"Nothing. I just, well, I wanted to ask you something. A favor."

"Shoot."

"It's about Angela." The moment I said her name his eyes sparkled like gems. Jacob was right. Embry was already in love with his imprint, and it had only been about a half hour.

"What about her?"

"So you've imprinted on her?"

He frowned. Maybe it was my tone? I was being kind of accusatory.

"You know what imprinting is?"

"Yeah. Jake told me awhile back. So did you?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"You know, she jusr broke up with her boyfriend?"

"She did?" He sounded _happy?_

"Lucky you." I said, my eyebrows raised. "Listen...About the whole werewolf thing..." I could see his muscles tense. He was nervous. "Do you have to tell her?" There was short pause and he nodded. No surprise there. But the second he nodded, something did surprise me.

"Me."

"What?"

"Me. I want to tell her-" He cut me off.

"I have to tell her, Bella. She needs to hear this kind of thing from me. When the time comes though, right now I'm not much more than a stranger to her. Sorry but-"

"I know. I get that, but that's not what I was talking about."

"Then what?"

He was right to be confused. The thought had just occured to me, but it was strong.

"The Cullens. I need to tell her about the Cullens. It has to be me."


End file.
